


On the Right Track

by babybirdblues



Series: you'll find it in me [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Combeferre is just amazing, Enjolras will regret ever letting them meet, Gen, Jehan and Grantaire are partners in crime, M/M, Nonbinary Character, but then they are so happy, diner au, that he feels guilty over the regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdblues/pseuds/babybirdblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their only interactions are when Grantaire tops up Enjolras’ (nicknamed Apollo, which might have been a bad idea but he did not know that at the time) coffee and feeds him his not-so-bad food when asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Right Track

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morcai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morcai/gifts).



The first time Grantaire meets Enjolras is two weeks after meeting Bossuet.  He’s the second of Bossuet’s friends to stop by Grantaire’s workplace - the first being Joly to thank him for saving his boyfriend; they tried to be subtle, they weren’t.  The meeting isn’t all that fantastic actually.  There are no lights or cheers or angels singing or anything like that.

No.  In fact, at first he’s just a pretty face.

(Grantaire _may_ mistake him for a teenager.  But that really isn’t his fault.  He really does look like one.)

One pretty face amongst a group of truckers is definitely enough to earn Grantaire’s happiness for the night.  He has a few art projects for the gallery that he promised to finish by the end of the month and so far he’s been drawing a blank.  So, Enjolras is an excellent model as he seeks refuge from his roommate - Courfeyrac, as he learns (and meets) at a later date - and his roommates’ date of the night.

Their only interactions are when Grantaire tops up Enjolras’ (nicknamed Apollo, which might have been a bad idea but he did not know that at the time) coffee and feeds him his not-so-bad food when asked.

(Enjolras obviously doesn’t mind him that night because he gets a twenty dollar tip.  Better than the truckers give; except the really creepy one who stops by once a year and tips him a hundred.  R’s pretty sure that the trucker is trying to buy him for the night.  It’s a no go, thanks.)

—

A taller man and a smaller person accompany Enjolras to the diner the second time.  The smaller person gracefully ambles over to the counter before introducing themselves.

"Hello!"  the braid that tumbles over their shoulder appears to have a flower weaved into it.  Grantaire can work with that.

"Yo," R’s eyes flicker to Apollo-and-friend who are hovering protectively.  He hesitates for only a minute before making a decision.  "R’s the name.  He, his and him.  You?"

The smile that lights up the smaller person in front of him is so worth the chance he took.  It’s beautiful.  (Not as beautiful as Apollo but it’s a different type.  One that’s more a nymph than a god.)

"Oh!" calloused fingers reach out and take Grantaire’s hand.  "Jehan.  I go by they, their and them.  Thank you for asking.  I didn’t expect you to, to be honest.  Not many in town do.  It’s not a common enough thing, y’know?"

Grantaire does.  He’s wiped enough tears off his litter sister’s cheeks after one of their father’s drunken rages.  Maddie is Maddie no matter how much the asshole insists upon calling her Pierre.

Now’s not the time to think about Maddy - her being safely away at school on the West Coast - and the asshole who calls himself their father.  His introduction seems to have set off the rage in Apollo. 

Luckily there are no other customers.  Because Grantaire finds himself going numb listening to Apollo rant about how small minded the small city they live in is.  He lights up - more so than he was while studying last time and R didn’t think that was _possible_ \- filling the diner with a tension that seems to be the only thing holding R upright. 

Jehan turns to Apollo to listen, humming and nodding in the right places, while their taller friend smiles wryly and sits.  Neither of them notices Grantaire’s lack of focus.

He’s grateful.

Because he’s not sure he could function enough to make them a proper order with Apollo as he is.  The way he moves his whole body as he speaks: hands cutting through the air, legs tensing as he takes minute steps and jaw clenching.  If the room were dark R is positive Apollo would let off his own light.  He scintillates with fury, with passion.

It leaves R breathless.

Eventually though, their nameless - well, Apollo is still namesless, Grantaire gave him the nickname - friend turns to him and smiles.  It’s a tired, welcome smile that reaches his eyes.  “Combeferre.  His, him and he.  You might have guessed it already but I thought I’d go over it just in case.”

Grantaire’s glad he did.  He might have been wrong and considering the barely listened to speech that just happened he wouldn’t want to make a mistake.  (It would probably be worth it though, just to see Apollo shine again.)

Combeferre inclines his head.  “That’s Enjolras.  His, him and he too.”

"Nice to meet you," clearing his throat R looks anywhere but at the newly introduced Enjolras.  "So, what can I get you lovely late nighters?  If you want fresh coffee I’ll have to put some on because I have to say, you’re my first customers and that shit is from afternoons.  Now food.  I’m good at food.  Ask your golden haired god over there-" fuck, he really needs to keep his mouth shut. "-my cooking is delicious."

Enjolras looks slightly confused at his comment but not angry.  Which is good.  Very good because R would rather not be punched tonight thanks.  (Especially not by Apollo.)  That happened last week when some drunk came in with a teenager and Grantaire had to call the cops.  It wasn’t pretty.

"The food is good," the comment comes after a short pause.  It probably only comes because everyone is staring at Apollo - and Combeferre coughs pointedly.

Jehan flicks their braid up and over their shoulder before leaning across the counter.  Their lips brush against R’s ear as they whisper conspiratorially.  “If he says it’s good it’s phenomenal, R.  Enjolras doesn’t complement just anyone on their cooking.”  Enjolras also apparently doesn’t like being whispered about from the way he’s glaring at Jehan.  But Jehan just grins wickedly over their shoulder and waves at their friend.  They even blow them a kiss before kissing R’s cheek.  “Would you mind getting me your favourite dessert?  I’m in the mood for sweets.”

Grantaire likes Jehan already.

"Of course, anything for you gorgeous," Grantaire purrs back, taking his hand and kissing the back of his knuckles with an over exaggerated bow.

Jehan beam is worth it.  The extra chocolate Grantaire puts on the truffle is definitely not to see if he can get another one - and acting up on the way to deliver the dessert is definitely worth the twitch in Apollo’s eye.

**Author's Note:**

> R meets Enjolras (and others!). Love at first sight exists kids, but R's a bit too skeptical for that I think. The second time though, well all bets are off. (And attraction/obsession is a bit different than love at second sight. Poor R doesn't realise he's on a downward spiral though.)


End file.
